Mrs Kimberly Hart
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Au. Kimberly and Trini reflect on the beginning of their relationship, their wedding and their Honeymoon. Femslash! Kimberly/Trini. Lemon! Mature themes. Requested by Ssvidel13.


Ms. Kimberly Hart

By Annabelle Naughty Princess 22

Summary: Kimberly and Trini reflect during their relationship, wedding, and honeymoon. Au. Kim/Trini. Femslash! Mature by Ssvidel13.

Author Notes:Hello everyone. So I wrote another Story, took me a while,but I pulled through. I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One

Trini Kwan Hart smiled to herself as she stood on the balcony in the back of the hotel suite. With her long silk white dress. Her cold black hair curled up in a tight french twist. She was happy. The happiest she's ever been. Like she could walk on water. It was her wedding night with the one person she loved deeply: Her new wife, Kimberly Hart.

She coud hear the sequels from her love and their ex- teammates. Trini turned and watched as her new life partner hugged Jason,Billy,and Zack Along with a kiss on the cheek. They have been really sweet and supported about their relationship turned Marriage. Having them here was everything. Sadly, Trini wished that Tommy could feel the same.

Kimberly was inspiration, her rock, her queen, the reason that she was living and breathing everyday. She thought to herself how could she be so lucky? She never believe in fate, at first, now she fully decided to reconsider that theory. Fate didn't fit with Trini because she believed that because she was a lesbian there was no hope. She liked guys, but on a minor level. She never tried to get too close to no one only her teammates and Kimberly, One of the problems she was having in High school. After she resigned from being a Power ranger and graduated from High school, Jason had offered her to stay with him alongside Kimberly and Tommy, who were dating at the time. She accepted and the four of them were more than friends, they were inseparable. Then the most unexpected thing happened, Trini began to have an attraction to Kimberly that was more than a friendship but Sexual. The more the attraction grew, the more she couldn't face her. Then one night during a party, Trini stayed shut in her room. A concern Kimberly went to see what was going on. Curious to know why her friend was acting so strangely the pass few days. Trini couldn't take it anymore. She pour her heart out to her telling her the truth. She remembers Kimberly just sitting there letting her words sink in. Just when she thought her life was over,nothing could repair from what happened next. Kimberly grabbed both sides of her face and slowly but tenderly kissed her passionately on the lips.

She remembers the words that Kimberly spoke the words she have been wanting to hear for months...

''I love you too, Trini. I always have...''

Trini had her answer. Kimberly was in love with her. She found out the reason why she and Tommy broken up. She saw the smile on Kimberly's face and became undone. She kissed her forcefully before tearing her following Kimberly's clothes. The passionate moans and squeals of delight from grinding their moist members against each other were muffled by the loud blaring music on the other side of the door. their orgasms washed over them...it was perfect.

* * *

Flashback:

''Where are you taking me?'' Trini giggled as she tried her best to follow in the direction Kimberly was leading her.

''Shh, it's a surprise. Keep your eyes closed, We're almost there...''

Suddenly they were still. Even though Trini kept her eyes closed, Kimberly removes her hands away from her eyes. She leaned against her ear and replied,

''You can open your eyes now.''

There were soft footsteps as she slowly opened her eyes. Trini gasped as she saw Kimberly down on one knee holding a 14 karet yellow ring.

''Oh my god, Kimberly...'' Trini began

''Trini, before you say anything, I wasn't sure if this was too soon, But...I had to listen my heart. You are the best that has ever happened to me and I will be happy if you will be my wife. Will you marry me?''

''Oh...'' Trini began taking her hand away from her mouth. ''No! It's fine!Yes! yes! I will marry you!'' She cheered wrapping her hand around the girls waist Giving her a kiss on the lips.

At the wedding:

No words couldn't describe how a Trini felt as she stood by her love in turtle beach. surrounded by her former teammates,family, and their friends including Bulk and Skull who looked like they were about to cry.

''Now,'' the minster replied. ''Do you two would like to state your vows before you exchange the rings?'' In response Kimberly cleared her throat before looking at Trini in the eye.

''Trini, You are my muse, my princess. You inspire me everyday and you keep me living. You made me the happiest woman in the world. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. To cherish every moment making you happy.''

Kim reaches in and gently grab both of Trini's hands. Memorized by the look of pure happiness on her face, the mister cleared his throat to get her attention.

''Ms. Kwan, your vows?'' He asked her. Trini nods her head before turning back to Kimberly.

''Kimberly, You are my angel, When my days are dim, you are my light. You were there for me since the beginning. I am very blessed that I have you in my life. I would trade everything that I have to make you happy.''

Trini eyes were fully of tears as their exchange rings. The minster said his last words before he announced,

By the power of the state California, I now pronounced you Madam and wife you made kissed your bride.

Kimberly and Trini didn't waste anytime making out in a passionate embrace following the sound of people's encouraging appulse.

End of Chapter One

* * *

Chapter two will be up soon!


End file.
